That Which Does Not Kill You Makes You Stronger
by Pikachupercyharryfirestar
Summary: (Jeremy Hoffman and the minor gods book one) My first Regular story, plz read and review constructively Part of a series. I procastinate, so no regular updates. No flames will be permitted. Flames will be reported and if it is a guest, i will personally delete the review.
1. Prologue

_**AN: this is my first regular fanfic so shut up about those non-constructive booing!**_

Prologue:

It was a dark, stormy night. Though a hurricane named Matthew had just left, already the people were starting to go out, the 24/7 shops were opening, the night shift workers were going to work, and everything was back to normal… but one thing. Amidst the darkness, a man, dressed in black, sneaked out of a building for one last time. This was his chance. For freedom from the tyranny at home, from the bullies at school, and from the mysterious shadow that kept following him during recent times. His name was Jeremy Hoffman. Through the mist, he walked, though not without hardships, without any goal but to leave his god forsaken house. He said to no one in particular, "Why do I get the short end of the stick every single time! It's not like I'm that bad! I mean, I suck at everything other than Greek, which is an elective, but still! WHY! Ugh, this is annoying." As he was murmuring to himself, a thought came to him.

He ran towards the subway station, trying to take a train to Long Island, where his Greek teacher had told him to go if he ever had more troubles with his family. His Greek teacher had said, "If you ever need to get away from your family, let it be temporary or permanent, come to Long Island at my… I guess you could call it a summer camp of sorts." Well, there was nowhere else to go, so he decided to see what Mr. Brunner had in store for him.

 _ **{AN: Yes, this is what you think it is…}**_

At the subway station, he was getting on board when an old lady pulled him off the train. "Hey! What the heck are you doing! I don't even know you! Ma'am! I've got things to do you know!" The "old woman" hissed,"RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEETTTURRNNNNNNTTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKNNNNEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!", while turning into an atrocious, grotesque dragon, chasing after him as he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCKING HECK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP CHASING ME! WHAT THE HECK EVEN ARE YOU?! WHAT! THE! HELL! HEY! STOP!"

Jeffrey ran and ran and ran, seeking for escape. But oh, there was no hope! As he ran, it seemed as though time came to a stop as he ran and ran, trying to get away from this weird old woman that turned into a brown, black, and grey dragon. "Oh, help me! Anyone! PLEASE!" All of a sudden, he saw that he was no longer at the subway station and was not being chased. "Oh, thank GOD! I'm free!" He heard a voice saying, "Quickly, get in! They will find you! Your teleportation trick won't last you forever! They can't get you in here!"

 _ **{AN: So that's about it. Try guessing how he teleported and where the Helm of Darkness is!}**_

PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"Six shall go to the land in the west,

One shall be dead during their quest,

Death by fire or death by storm,

To bring him life or to be deformed."

 _What does it mean? Who are the six? Why is it so vague? Who is Jeffrey actually?_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for the long waits, I am trying to get the best content for u guys and gals and wanna make this thing as awesome as can be!**

Chapter 1

Jeremy POV

Hey. I bet you're wondering who I am and why you're reading this. Well, I'm Jeremy Hoffman from Northridge Middle School in Brooklyn, now living in Camp Half-Blood. Welcome to a world full of weird things, including the Minotaur, Zeus, lord of the skies (who's going to kill me for putting him next to the Minotaur), Heracles (the Greek one, not the Roman one, so it's Heracles instead of Hercules) etc. If you think it sounds cool, lemme just tell you it's not. BTW, this is the real world, but most mortals are protected from seeing these things by a mysterious force called the Mist, which makes you unable to see anything from mythology (I know the Roman forms exist, and Percy Jackson (you might've heard of him) knows a Norse demigod and an Egyptian magician). Yes, I'm a demigod. I'm a son of one of the least heard of gods, Pyroeis, god of Mars, and a really inconsiderate (to say the least) mortal mother.

You see, until the age of 12, I didn't know anything about me being like not completely mortal. TBH, I didn't even know who was Pyroeis! But one day, I was just trying to escape from my abusive mother and step-father, and an old lady who turned out to be a f*cking dragon, pulled me off a train and told me to return Hades' symbol, the Helm of Darkness, which I'd never seen.

When I got to camp, which my friend Sam Lawson **(AN: To those who read my deleted BoO story, I felt like Smith was too common)** wrote about in the prologue, I found out that my Greek teacher, Mr. Brunner, was actually a centaur named Chiron who was famous for being Heracles' teacher.

Basically, I don't know how to write good stories, so I'll let Sam takeover from here on out.

 **(AN: POV SWITCH TO SAM)**

Sup, my name's Sam, and I believe Jeremy already introduced me. You might know me for being once in another world called Pokémon to recruit things to fight Nyx and Erebus, Primordials of the Night and Darkness respectively. **(AN: May have more spoilers for Demimon here as this takes place after that (I have plans for more stories in that series))** Now, what happened was I saw him teleporting before the dragon got to him. Thinking quickly, I decided to mist-travel (something Percy can't do) to the camp, knowing that he was informed about Camp Half-Blood. Lo and behold, he was there, wondering what to do. I told him to run into camp where it couldn't get him.

Basically, once he got in, the dragon ran on the road and smashed on the wall, breaking half of its teeth. As everyone does after they get in here nowadays, he fainted. After… eh, about a week later (though Jeremy insists it was only 1 hour), he woke up. Suddenly, we saw a generic male symbol above his head. I was like, that's pretty obvious that's he's male… Well Chiron said that it was the symbol of the PLANET Mars, and it meant that he was claimed by the guy who pulls the chariot of Mars, Pyroies… Or was it Pyroeis? Whatever.

 **AN: Kinda rushed ending, but I wanted to get this thing out for u guys sorry for not completing the sneak peek's thingy**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Good news! Mr. Jacob Cage (u/7895529/) has told me that he will help me rewrite my (pretty bad) prophecy!**

 **Blue Cookies! (Yes I know color doesn't work on here)**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

Chapter 2

(Still focused on Sam)

So, what happened afterwards was as follows: We built the world's fastest cabin ever, thanks to Leo and Annabeth. (No, Percy didn't help other than making the piping go around where the cabin was built and "accidentally" flooding the place) He quickly got settled in, and tried to flirt with an Athena girl named Jenny, who I was crushed with for a while **(AN: R &R and if I get 50 reviews, I'll make a oneshot on this)**. He met Kennedy and Joshua, and then we went over to the Pokémon world to visit Joel, who's now the Champion of the Kalos region. **(AN: Yay, spoilers!)** Rachel came over and asked if Joel was the son of that Pyroeis god. After I said so and (probably unwisely) asked why, Rachel spouted a prophecy:

"Six shall go to the land in the west,

One shall be dead during their quest,

Death by fire or death by storm,

To bring him life or to be deformed."

 **(AN: Will be updated when Jacob Cage gets it done)**

Afterwards, we went to see Chiron to get his timetable sorted out. He got the same timetable as me! Yay! Well, it was because my classes were pretty generic, other than the Water Training W/ Percy, but hey! Not bad. Not bad indeed.

 **LINE BREAK**

(Switch focus to ?) (3rd person)

It was dark outside, and the church bell had just rang twice. Outside, on Montar Alegría, an American girl by birth but Spanish by nationality had slipped while climbing. He fell and fell and fell…

She woke up with a fright. It was just a dream, a nightmare about that night when it happened. She was still in her hospital room, and was almost ready to leave and go back to Spain. Her doctor, Dr. Solace came in. "I'm afraid that your parents have disowned you and asked you to never go back. However, if you like, you can stay with us. My son would love to have an adopted brother, I'm sure. However, he disappears from time to time, especially during the summer holiday," she said.

She was shocked. To think that her parents would disown him, and only just because of one mistake! Oh, the irony. The fact that her mother said every day that her birth was a mistake once she could speak. And now she was getting kicked out for a mistake! She didn't even know who her birth father was, what with her mother being a prostitute and all that. And the fact that everyone bullied him for her mother being a prostitute just added salt to the wound. She had been abandoned 5 years ago, sent out onto the streets to rot. Fortunately, a man dressed in black had walked by and adopted him. **(AN: *cough cough* that man might just work at DOA Recording Studios and have a name starting with an H *cough cough*)** She lived for 5 years with her new dad and mom, a flowery woman who left for half a year during fall and winter.

Having no home to stay in and no other choice, she decided to accept Dr. Solace Mom's offer to go live there.

"Hi! I'm Will Solace. Do you have anything special about you that I should know about?" Mom's kid said. "Well, I've got ADHD and dyslexia and a fear of heights, if that's what you want." She said. Will said that he was actually quite tired and went to bed, and I followed him up to his our room.

 **There we go! All the six members have been introduced! Three boys and three girls. Find out which six next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! I guess you can't believe I'm back so soon, can you? Well, as I mentioned in my Xover,** **I NEED BETAS!** **So if you want to help out, PM me!**

 **Also will have poll for name of ? on my profile**

 **Would you like this story to have Will X ? or ? X Jeremy? PM me as well!**

Chapter 3

? POV 3rd person

They went up to their room. Will said, "You can stay here for now. We've ordered a new bed and it should arrive anytime soon." "Great. Which of us gets the floor?" she said. "Neither. I was thinking along the lines of the couch." "OK, which of us gets the COUCH then?" "It's really up to you, sis." "K, you're getting the couch." "No problem, I've slept on worse." After saying that, Will went to show her where the bathroom and her future bedroom was. She went to do her business and slept through the night.

She had another dream. She dreamt that the planet Mars was crashing through the lithosphere and so on, hitting the strangely dim inner core. Mars was destroyed but the Earth was untouched. She tried to put Mars together again but failed. She heard a voice. "Go with the son of the red planet and you will be like the planet itself before you can say a word," the voice said. "NO! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU SOUND STUPID AND I'M GOING TO GO WITH HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID NOT TO!" she yelled. She woke up. Will was knocking on the door. "Are you ok, sis?" he asked. "I'm fine, just a nightmare." "Tell me if that happens again. WithOUT waking up all my pets, if you please." "Sorry!" "Never mind. Just don't do it again."

In the morning, she went over to her closet to see what clothes she had. She had none. All that she had was the one she was wearing. "MOM!" Her mom ran up the stairs. "What is it, darling?" "There's no clothes other than the set I'm wearing for me." "Oh, there is. I put them in the closet. I bought them just for you." "But they aren't there!" Her mom asked Will if he had seen her clothes, but Will hadn't. "No worries, we'll just go buy some new ones later today. You need to go back to school now, dearie."

 **Line Break**

(1st person POV switch to Jeremy)

Hi! I just got the same classes as Sam, my (so far) best mate! So, we went to the archery range for our first lesson. Sam apparently sucks at a bow, while I hit the red dot half the time. However, our tutor Chiron (aka Mr. Brunner, if you forgot) said that it wasn't good enough and that I had to try to aim to fire as quickly as humanely possible and hit the red dot every time. Afterwards, he could teach me to shoot a moving target. Sam just literally broke his bow and left muttering, "Great. Someone who just got here is legit better than me. Fucking hacker."

 **AN: So, what do you think? I'm planning what else I should do to develop their characteristics. PM me again if you have any ideas**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I haven't received any poll responses so I decided to decide by myself. Her name shall be Cheryl.**

Jeremy POV

"Hey, we need to go to Capture the Flag," Sam said while passing by my cabin. "Percy and Clarisse will be leading the teams. The Poseidon, Pyroeis (that's you!), Athena, Zeus, Aphrodite and Hecate cabins will be on our sides, and the rest are on theirs, but the Hypnos and Nike cabin are neutral. Come, let's get you geared up!" We went to the armory, where I got my first sword, Enkavma, which is Greek for Burn. (I guess a sword named Mars sounded lame?). Apparently, Enkavma was previously used by a lot of famous demigods, including Thomas Faynor, son of Hephaestus who caused thet Great Fire of London in 1666 and Leo Valdez, who created the _Argo II_ and killed Gaea, but disappeared afterwards. He left his sword behind with a note stating that he was off to find Ogygia again and he wouldn't be back until he found Calypso and he had a new sword.

(LINE BREAK) (3rd person)

"Let the games begin!" Chiron shouted. Everyone rushed to get his or her weapons, while Percy and Annabeth calmly checked the plan for weak spots. "Listen up folks, we've got a plan this time. Poseidon and Pyroeis cabins will be the flag party, (taking the flag) all but one Hecate is flag defense. Zeus cover us and 5 Athenians, and the rest of the Athena cabin on the left flank. Aphrodite, you'll be on the right flank. I trust you guys to not flirt around. Hecate cabin leader, watch them." Percy said. "Oh, and Annabeth is on the flag party as well."

(Percy POV)

For once, we had Annabeth on our side. And the entire Athena cabin, of course. And Hecate. We lost Ares though. I hope we're going to win.

(Sam POV)

I took out my sword, Evlogia, out of my pocket (it was disguised as a pack of gum). It has been such a long time. Oh, the memories of the Pokémon world…

 **AN: Again, sorry for the rushed update. I had a School Carnival of sorts, so I had a ton of stuff to do. And with some idiot pouring Fanta on my bag and my spare battery in the Scout Room… oh wait, you shouldn't know that… Oops!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: If you read my other story you'll know that I have my exams coming up so the chapters will be slower in posting.**

Chapter 5

Jeremy POV

We went to our base at Zeus' Fist. Percy told us the plan, then we heard a horn. "Let the games begin!" Chiron shouted. Percy said, "What are you waiting for? Let's GO!" We ran off in separate directions. "So, what do we do?" I asked Sam. "We get the flag," he said. "Do we have any idea who's defending it?" "Pretty sure nearly everyone, other than the flag party." "Great." I wondered who were on the other flag party.

"Hey! Who's that?" Percy yelled at the opponents, pointing at a girl that I'd never seen before. "Unclaimed, Will's mom adopted her!" was the response. "Ok, we've got someone who even I don't know. This is going to be kinda scary… I didn't expect this girl…" Percy frowned, looking worried about having a new kid. "OK, let's go get this flag!" We sneaked around the forest to a river near the flag. "Shhh! I'll go get the flag while you guys distract them. Sam, use the river if needed. Jeremy, you'll know what to do. Just fight," said Percy.

Percy made a water tornado and spiraled towards the flag. I went behind him, looking out for archers. Sam supplied Percy with water from the river. We saw an arrow fly out from nowhere, seemingly appearing suddenly in the air. "Shit. PERCY, LOOK OUT!" We yelled towards him, but the tornado drowned out the noise. We heard a thud, and the tornado dissipated, leaving Percy fainted on the floor with an arrow that went through his chest. "Sam, you heal him. I'll get us the flag," I shouted at him. He replied, "I've got you covered. Go!"

I ran towards the flag. Amazingly, there was no one there. I guess they all expected us to give up after shooting Percy. A Fury appeared out of nowhere. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE HELM! RETURN IT OR DIE! PAINFULLY!" Alecto said (it was Alecto) I was glued to the spot. I didn't even dare breathe. "I… I don… don't h... h… have i…t…" I said. "WHERE IS IT?! HOW DARE YOU NOT ADMIT YOUR CRIMES!" Alecto said. "Wha… What is the Helm?" "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW, THIEF! YOU LIE! AND FOR THAT, YOU MUST DI…" Alecto's words were cut short by the Caerus (minor god, look him up) kid shooting her.

"What are you waiting for? Fight me!" he said. I took out Enkavma. He shot an arrow towards the sky. "What the heck?" I said. I ran up to him, Enkavma in my hand. He shot another arrow at the other one, causing both of them to shoot towards me. I managed to dodge one of the arrows, but the other one hit me in the knee, incapacitating me. "Not so proud now, huh? Give me the helm." He said. "WHY THE !#$%y($!(%#$!*%^*!#^%*^$%*!#%$&*^ %(&$*($ %& DOES EVERYONE THINK I HAVE THE ^%^#*% HELM OF DARKNESS! I ^^%*# &^$*& #^*$& DON'T!"I yelled to him. He stabbed me near my heart, then ran away. I managed to crawl to the first aid station, telling Will what had happened. "Damn, really? That kid deserves to die." We won the game, but at a terrible cost. By the end of the game, all the kids of Hypnos, Nike, Hecate and most of the other minor gods had gone. Even some kids of the major gods were gone. Jenny had disappeared. Nico had disappeared. Even Annabeth went missing.

 **AN: There we go! Sorry again for the slow updates!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Disgusting things at end!

**AN: YAY! Finally a new chapter!**

Chapter 6

Percy POV

Well, what the heck. I was just tornado-ing my way to the flag one second, and in the infirmary the next. What is going on? "Why am I here, Will?" I asked. "An arrow appeared out of nowhere according to Sam, shooting at you through the tornado, stabbing you in the back. You're lucky you're not dead," he replied. "Can I see Annabeth?" "Percy, I'm sorry to say that after Capture the Flag, a lot of demigods failed to show up. I have a feeling we're about to have a rebellion or something. Or a crazy monster found them in a bunker fighting and threw a bottle of Greek fire in there." "So where's Annabeth? You're avoiding my question. Why?" "Percy… Do you want the truth or a lie?" "Of course the truth!" "Annabeth… she's as good as dead. She also disappeared after Capture the Flag, and someone claims he saw her being pulled towards their base by some demigods who now also are missing. He thought it was for Capture the Flag purposes, and didn't try to stop them." "WHAT?!" I instantly tried to stand up, ignoring the plaster on my back. "Woah there bro, lay back down. We've already got the Hunters looking for her. They'll find her. I don't want you to kill yourself.

Line Break

Annabeth POV

I was just looking out for archers (wearing my cap, of course. It got fixed by Carter!) when a gust of wind blew it off, revealing myself to the entire world. Some kids of Hecate decided to kidnap me to somewhere in their base. Percy was lying flat on the ground injured, and they had drugged me, so no one noticed me being dragged on the floor back to base. I tried to yell out in vain. They started doing an incantation:

Ω πανίσχυρη Εκάτη των κυβερνώντος ελάσσονες θεούς, της μετακινηθείτε σε ένα μέρος όπου κανείς δεν μπορεί να δει, στη βάση εξέγερση για την απαγωγή της μπορεί να τα παραδώσει

It translates to this: Oh mighty Hecate of the ruling minor gods, move her to a place where no one can see, in the rebellion base for her abduction can make them surrender. Well, great. The Hecate demigods are rebelling. And from they saying Hecate was one of the RULING minor gods, we're in for some big trouble.

Anyway, I was teleported to a machine's conveyor belt. I saw some claws ready to pinch something off. It seemed like it was shut down, but when I hit a pressure plate on the conveyor belt, the claws glowed white on the wires. I hit another pressure plate. (Oh, and by the way, I was tied up.) I was inside the machine. The claws started to unpick my knots, getting rid of them while four held on to my hands and legs. Then, they started to get rid of some more… private possesions. They emptied my pockets and ripped my Camp necklace, then started ripping off my clothes. I was stripped of all my clothing. Wow… The conveyor belt started moving again, moving me to their base. The ex-campers checked for any bugs, then started talking to one another. "OK, I'll take watch of her. NOTE THAT EVERYONE CAN COME IN TO FUCK HER WHENEVER YOU WANT!" The crowds cheered. Welp, there goes my virginity. I saw the cabin leader of the Iris cabin, Butch, walking up to me. Oh, this was getting awkward. "Can someone just tell me what in Hades is going on?" "We. Are. Rebelling." Okay… Well, this is really kinda awkward. I wonder what Percy would think of this. I wonder why Mom isn't just fuming with rage and coming to kill all of them like right now.

 **Warning: Sexual Content! (may be M) Skip if you want! (until the next bold text)**

I was moved onto a bed, and one of the Hecate kids cast a spell on me to make me unable to move at all other than my internal organs (without his permission, of course) and making "sexual positions" as he said. Like, anyone could say any number and I would move into a corresponding position. RIP. He untied me. I still couldn't move. I saw a Hecate kid come in. He turned me into a being made of only brains and bones and sexual organs. Like, I was literally a gigantic pussy. He undressed, and started to utter a super long spell. He shrank himself as small as a pea, and then walked inside of me. I could feel him pissing all over my… what do you even call any of your body parts when you're just a gigantic organ? Well, he impregnated me, then walked out, made himself a normal size, then walked away after uttering a spell so that the baby would grow inside another part of me and made me human again. I now had a baby growing inside my brain. Just like Mom was born. Damn. Anyways, another person came in. She just turned me into a boy with the help of that kid. And… is she legit trying to suck my dick? Ok, this is getting weird… Wait, you don't want me to talk about this? Okay.

 **Guys, it's over here, so skip here if you want to.**

I was turned into a boy. In case you skipped that part, I got turned into a boy. And I'm trapped inside a secret base of a demigod rebellion. And I've got a baby inside my brain. Of someone that I've never even seen. Well, one of the kids threw a bucket of slop inside, and turned me back to normal. As in "not pregnant with the baby in my brain" and "female" normal. "Take your food!" Apparently he thought that that bucket of slop was edible. I wasn't going to question it though. I had had enough torture for one day. I'm probably the first person to get raped by 59 people in one day. Well, they gave me clothes to wear. But not after the kid who brought me clothes (who was only 3 years old) raped me. A 3 year old just fucking raped me. Well, make that number 60.

 **AN: Sorry for the more disgusting chapter, but this is torture. You don't get good stuff when you're getting tortured. And I felt like hanging her on top of a fire wouldn't please the sadists. That would actually be hard to describe and not very painful emotionally. I want her to feel like all is lost. Make her succumb to the flames. I am so very sorry. I promise I'll get back to more rational things in the next chapter. To repay you guys, a new chapter will come up on this story before I make a planned second songfic. Unless you want that first.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Just as I promised, this chapter will be more pleasant. I'm racking my brains out working on this for you guys, so don't complain!**

Chapter 7

3rd Person POV

A panic ensued throughout the Camp as campers who had finished their game of Capture the Flag realized that many demigods had disappeared. Annabeth. Nico. Jenny. Alabaster, who had only returned a few days ago. Felix Luck, son of Caerus (no, seriously, Luck is a surname. It's even on Wikipedia as a disambiguation page.). The new girl, Cheryl. Clovis. Many more. Gone. Some tried Iris messaging the missing ones, but to no luck. It appeared that they were hidden in a place where even the gods couldn't reach under normal circumstances. But I know where they are. I am all-seeing. I am the fifth Oracle. I have appeared again. I have appeared for the rebels. They have summoned me. They cannot control me. I am the Grove of Dodona. I will bring the world to its roots. They will remember the sins did to me. They will remember the evil Emperor Theodosius who disowned the religions of physical being. I. WILL. RISE.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **(AN: Finally! One of the antagonists is here!)**

Jeremy POV

 _"Not so proud now, huh? Give me the Helm."_ Felix's words repeated themselves in my head, dancing around like when you accidentally click loop on a crappy songs playlist. Why does everyone say that I have the Helm? I don't, and for all I know, Felix has it himself and ran off with his friends to make me get killed. Like, WTF? I don't have the Helm! _"Jeremy Hoffman, you are going to return the Helm of Darkness to my stepdad or face the consequences."_ A voice appeared in my head, sounding like that Cheryl girl. But she had disappeared, hadn't she? I must be hearing things. _"Jeremy Hoffman, you are not hearing things. And if you don't return the Helm to my dad, you will be deader than the Titans."_ Deader? I didn't know that was a word! LOL. This must just be a figment of my imagination. _"I am warning you one last time, return the Helm!"_ And even a figment of my imagination is blaming me for doing something that I haven't done. First in school, then at my stepfather and stepmother's place, and now in my own mind! I must be going crazy! (An earthquake makes Jeremy fall through the earth and into Tartarus, with nothing and no one but his trusty sword Enkavma) WOAHHHHH! OH MY GOD WHERE AM I?!

 **AN: Cliffhanger! YAY! Thanks for reading. The next chapter of mine will be a new songfic! What a feat! Two chapters in one day!**


	9. Chapter 7 and a half

**AN: Yeah, I forgot about the cliffhanger until I had published it, so yeah...**

 **Chapter 7.5**

 **JeremyPOV**

I was falling. The ground reappeared above me, trapping me in the hell hole that I was falling in. I saw a river. Hoping that Percy could help me out, I decided to aim towards it.

Big Mistake. That was the river Cocytus. The river of misery. I had sad thoughts and memories suddenly rushing into my head.

* _Flashback*_

 _Whack! A whip cracked, as Jeremy recieved one out of nearly a thousand whippings. Whack! This is so miserable, he thought. Whack! Someday I'm going to get out of here. Whack!_

 _*Flashback Ends*_

 _*Flashback*_

 _He was in a room._ _ **GET UP!**_ _He groaned._ _ **Jeremy, GET UP!**_ _He was starving..._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

I remembered Annabeth. Jenny. And all the other missing demigods. I crawled up and out of the river. I looked around. Ok... Wow... In front of me was a dark building. I suddenly felt scared. Being in Tartarus had gotten to me. I was in Tartarus, and with not much of a way to get out. This was scary.

I saw a demigod walking out of the building. "Hey! Help me get out of here!" I cried. He looked at me. Oh my gods. He wore the helm of darkness. The one thing everyone thought I took. "Get out of here. We don't need you." The demigod said. That voice was unmistakably familiar. "Clovis?" "Shh. I'm spying on these rebels. You wanna get out of Tartarus, right? Take the second left on this corridor. There's a portal to the Camp. Quickly, the next patrol group will be here soon."

I ran through the corridor, running straight into the portal, and ended up inside a cave in Zeus' Fist. I ran straight to Cabin Three. Percy needed to know this.

 **LINEBREAKSAYSHI**

"So you had a chance to save them, and you didn't. You're lucky I'm not Clarisse." Percy said. "I'll tell Chiron and we'll formulate a plan. Thanks for the help. Near Cocytus, right? I should be able to get there with Nico. We may need your help. You're the only person who's been there. Good job."

 **AN: Yay, I filled the gap! Read on, fellows...**


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry! I know, you're probably hating me for pausing Demimon and doing such a long hiatus, but I have got a mental block on that story and I was busy. SORRY! Oh, and I got the new prophecy! May still get some minor updates to it, but here's the prototype. Thanks must be given to Jacob Cage, who made this prophecy. Go check him out! He's great! (but he hasn't written a single story) www. fanfiction u/ 7895529/ without spaces cause no hyperlink support.**

Chapter 8

Jeremy POV

We went to consult Rachel. She spouted a prophecy:

Six shall go to the land of west  
One shall feel the arm of death  
A barter to save the fallen one  
or lose himself in the trail

Why did it not rhyme? That's weird **(Sorry for the criticism, J, its good)**... Anyways, we went to see Chiron. He told me to go find six people to go on this quest as we might find the missing demigods.

"HEAR, HEAR, HEAR! WE HAVE A QUEST! We have six people going on a quest to the Underworld, with a prophecy by our Oracle!" Chiron shouted at dinner. The crowd cheered. "Who's on the quest?" Someone asked. "Jeremy will lead this. He has already chosen his companions!" Chiron replied. I went up on stage. "Here's the list of people! Me, Percy, Clarisse (Hey, I suck at fighting), Sam, Kennedy, **(AN: Yes, I changed my plans about 3 girls and 3 boys. Deal with it.)** ,and Jenny!" The crowd cheered. "Guys, stay behind for a sec after this. Thanks." I went to meet my chosen six. I would need the help.

"Jeremy, thanks for letting me go." Percy said to me. He seemed really anxious. "You have no idea how nervous I am about Annabeth. Let's hope we find her." "No problem, I'm sure we will, Percy." I replied. Clarisse asked, "Ok, so what's the plan?" "We leave at dawn tomorrow. Pack your bags. We've got no time to waste." I answered. "Well, back to DOA we go. I wish Nico was here," said Percy.

We packed up, then had a good night's sleep. We would need it for tomorrow.

 **LINEBREAKSWITCHEDJOBSFROMVCRXPRESSEDANDCAMEHERE**

In the morning, we went over to the dock. Percy had a boat parked there. We hopped on. Percy steered the boat towards Panama and we set sail. We would have to pass the Panama Canal in order to get there.

The quickest way was to go through the Bermuda Triangle, or the Sea of Monsters' American location. As we passed the Clashing Rocks, we saw the straight between Scylla and Charybdis. We went towards it, as "it is the safer way unless we have a blessing from the gods", to quote Percy. We noticed a glint in the distance. I wonder what it could be…

 **AN: Again, sorry for the long wait, I had some issues to fix (again… sigh… Haters gonna hate, I guess…)**


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: It would appear that I'm working on a new story! Well, it's not happened yet. Also, Mr. "Guest", I have an idea of who you are, if you really know who I am (This guy is on my other story, The Olympic Marriage). In fact, I dare you to name yourself, "Guest". I have a few suspicions. Kennedy? Joshua? (and no, it's not a coincidence that they happen to also be my OCs' names, I based them on them, they used to be great friends) Show yourself.**

 **Anyways…**

Chapter 9

Cheryl POV

A dark rag cloaked me as I was walking over to my cabin, dragging me to the Underworld. When I got there, I saw a man with eyes that you could stare into indefinitely, and would still not see an end. My "father" figure, a man who had adopted me for a few years. I knew his name now. Hades. "Hello, father." I said. "Hello, Cheryl. I suppose you think that I am your father. That is not the case. I am just your great great great great grandfather. Your father is another man, one you would not expect." "Who?" "That I have sworn to not tell. Know however that you are stronger than most demigods if you knew what your powers were and how to control them." "Even Percy?" "No, not him. His parentage traces back to many gods and Titans from a long time ago, though he does not know it. His power rivals us, if not being more than us." "Well, can you at least tell me Percy's parentage?" "You know his father is Poseidon. His mother's great grandfather is in fact one of the lesser known gods, whose existence we only discovered recently." "Wait, so there's this secret god?" "Yes." "Ok… so why did you bring me here?" "You need to learn about your parentage and how to use your powers, including the ones I have blessed you with." "But I thought you said you can't tell me who my father is?" "Yes, but he can." I saw a bright flash of light, and as the light dimmed down, I saw someone who was supposed to be my father. Oceanus. A Titan. "Hello, my daughter. I am sorry I did not reach you earlier, but anywhere else on Earth, you would be killed instantly. Even off Earth, for that matter." "Wait. So you're my father. And I'm supposed to have control over the sea." "To a certain extent, yes." "Well then, let's get to training me!"

 **AN: Yes, I know this is a bit short, but I was carried away reading other stories, like "The Black-Hearted Warrior" by Izzybella12. BTW, great story, go check it out!**


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: So… I was planning to get a beta, but personal issues caused her to not be able to beta me, so I have nothing to say here now… Anyone wanna help me out? Also, I have a chapter 7.5 uploaded, check it out in case you missed it.**

Cheryl POV

Chapter 9

Well, this was great. In the short time of like 1 day, Dad taught me to do crazy stuff like summon a whirlpool and heal myself with water. Well, it was more like a week, but whatever. "I guess I have to go to the Poseidon cabin now?" I asked. "Well, it's really up to you, but you should go to the quest. We can decide which cabin you live in later." He teleported me to the surface, and I found myself back on a boat "Hi, Percy!" I said. "Wh…where have you been? Have you seen Annabeth?" "Nope, why? My father just went talking to me. Oh, and by the way, you will be totally surprised by who it is." "Because a butt ton of demigods disappeared along with you. Annabeth. All the kids of Hecate, Nike, Hypnos, and a lot of other minor gods." "Wait, WHAT?" "I know… I haven't slept since. It's been a week, and we still haven't seen them… Not a single one. Except you, but you're not part of it, of course. Annabeth was seen being pulled away during Capture the Flag, and apparently the guy who saw it (who was on the other team) thought it was just like hostages or something, and didn't stop them…" He paused, thinking. "Never mind that. You said your father talked to you. Who is he?" "Take a guess. Hint: He has a domain similar to your father's." "Uh… Nereus?" "Nope." "Uh… a river nymph? No, then you wouldn't be able to just come in here… Phorcys?" "Nope." "Pontus? I have no clue." "Nope." "Okay, just tell me." A light shined above my head, and then in Percy's hands was a map. Not a real map, but the one of the ancient Greeks. The ocean was highlighted. On the map, it said, Oceanus. "Wait one moment… That means you're my step-uncle… Ok, Greek mythological relationships are annoying as hell… Screw this. Well, looks like you're going to have to be on this quest. Sam got sick on the way so we sent him back to camp, so this will make up for the six."

 **IMLINEBREAKANDVCRXSUCKS (Sorry for the insult, it's just LINEBREAK)**

We sailed towards the strait. "We're going towards Charybdis." Percy said. "Why? Charybdis can kill the entire crew!" I said. "So can Scylla. We don't have a large crew, you know… Going near Charybdis means I could control the water to let us go forwards." "You tried to do that and failed last time, Prissy." Clarisse said. "Yeah, but not only has it been like 10 years and I know how to control my skill better, but we also have Cheryl with us," he shot back. "We can stay under the deck and have you two push the boat underwater, if that's true. No one would get eaten by Scylla." "So that the entire ship can get eaten? No thanks. She's a beauty, and I would rather not get eaten without knowing." I could see that Clarisse had nothing to say to that. "Annabeth would probably agree with me." Ouch. That hurt. Percy said nothing, then walked into his room, clearly hurt by that. I could understand. He just got reminded that his fiancée had been kidnapped. And from what Jeremy had told me, it wasn't a good place either. I saw Kennedy going down as well. I followed him. He needed to calm down. Although Jeremy was the official leader of this quest, Percy was the more experienced demigod and knew more about what to do. He might as well be the leader.

 **LINEBREAKISHAPPYVCRXGOTWHATHEWANTEDALONGERCHAPTER**

Percy POV

"Annabeth would probably agree with me," said Clarisse. I don't know if she knew how much that hurt me, but I cried. I went into my room, and I cried. I missed her. She was the one thing stapling me to my life, and she was gone. She was a missing piece of my heart, and she's gone. She's gone. And I don't know when I'll find her. I don't know where I'll find her. I don't know how I'll find her. I don't know what she's being put through. I miss her. I miss her.

 _I did not live until today,_

 _How can I live when we are parted!_

The verse echoed through my heart. She's gone. She's gone. And I may never see her again. I made her a promise. I promised her. I promised her.

I took out the ring, a permanent reminder of my failure to save her. I was planning to propose after the game, but she had already been kidnapped. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone.

I looked at the painting in the room, the painting of us in Paris.

 _It seems like not so long ago,_

 _When you and I were both on show,_

More verses popped up into my heart. I smiled, but it was a smile full of sorrow, full of grief, and I quickly went back to being sad. She's gone. I failed to help her. Now she's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone.

 **LINEBREAKNOTICEDTHATPERCYISSADOHNO**

Jeremy POV

Percy ran into his room. I saw Kennedy and Cheryl following him, probably to comfort him. I stayed on deck. We needed someone to control the ship. "Cheryl, Kennedy, don't go down there. Let him recover first. We all know how much he loved Annabeth. We need to get her back before he decides to kill himself or something." They obliged. Cheryl started to tell us about how she was actually the daughter of Oceanus, and had met her father, as well as her step-father Hades. "Cheryl, can you help get the boat through here? We need to get past these two monsters." "No, I actually can't. If we go too close to Scylla some of us will die, and if we go too close to Charybdis I can't get us out of the whirlpool once we get in it and through the other side." "Well, looks like we're going to have to wait for Percy to calm down. Cheryl, can you keep the boat in place? I need to talk to Percy." "You just told me not to." "We don't really have another option, do we? I've seen the location of their base. Maybe that will give him hope." I called for Kennedy. "Let's talk to him. I think we've given him enough time. We need to get going."

 **LINEBREAKWANTSACOOKIEVCRXHADGOODONES**

"Percy?" I opened the door. "Go away." He said. I could hear him sobbing. "Percy, I want to talk to you." "Go away. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Everyone around me gets hurt. Zöe. Bianca. Beckendorf. Luke. Michael. Ethan. Silena. Jason. Leo. And now Annabeth. Go away." He said. I motioned for Kennedy to leave and help on deck. "Percy. I want you to man up, and talk to me. Annabeth's kidnapping wasn't your fault. They probably kidnapped her because they wanted to have this happen to you. Don't do what they want you to do." He whimpered. "Percy, I want you to know that your situation is not your fault. Don't blame yourself." No reply. I tried the door. He had locked it. "Percy, I want you to know this. I have been in a situation ten times worse than yours, and I didn't give up. We need to get this ship through this strait. The longer we stay here, we have a larger chance of monsters attacking us. You can mourn later. This is your duty." Still no reply. "Percy. Open the door." I hated myself for forcing him, but it was necessary. A necessary evil. "Percy. Open. The. Door. Now. Or I'll knock it open myself."

He finally opened the door. I went in. He had clearly been quite mad at himself. The once tidy and neat room had transformed into a battle scene. Paperwork was all over the floor, torn into shreds. His bedsheets were completely ripped and soaked with water. I said nothing. Neither did he. Finally, I spoke. "Percy, don't do this to yourself. Please. If not for yourself, do it for us. It's not your fault." "But it IS! I should have been more careful… I was the team leader, for gods' sake!" He proceeded to attempt to tear apart even more of the papers on his desk. I grabbed his hands down. "Percy. Stop." He did, to my surprise. "Jeremy, can I ask you something? Why does life seem to hate me? I've caused the deaths of thousands of people in the war alone." "Their deaths are not your fault. You couldn't stop Kronos from rising. We all know that. You just need to stand strong. Look on the bright side. How many demigods are in camp now?" "Less than half of that." "They chose their own paths. If anyone was to blame, it should be the minor gods and goddesses themselves. Look on the bright side. I've been in way worse than you have. I've been in Tartarus, albeit for a short time, I was abused as a kid, raped, sold as a slave, stolen from, had my mom get murdered, watched my sister get raped and wrongly accused for something I didn't even know existed that still hasn't been found! Come on, now. If everyone was like you are, we wouldn't have had civilization. Come on, let's get back up there, shall we? Let's do what we need to do." I helped him get up, and got him to get back up on deck.

 **AN: And that's the chapter! Yeah! I'm revising for the upcoming mid-term tests (which happens to coincide with my birthday… My birthday is a day before the first subject -_-) so expect less frequent updates. I mean, I'm making these chapters longer, so that should make up for it… right? See yah!**


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm now accepting beta requests. I decided that there aren't enough of them out there and Izzybella12 and some others have praised my story quite a bit, so I have decided to do that. Still, as always, I would love it if you could help beta my stories, as I still think I have much room for improvement.**

 **In other news, I've recently been seeing many stories that have a good beginning, but either stray too far from what fits with PJO, or are on hiatus. Please, if you are one of these writers, just… Don't stop writing. Continue. People want to read. Due to that, I will now be suggesting a good read to you guys who managed to make it here. Thanks for the support** **(::) (::) (;;) (';) Cookies! (Yes, this is the longest author's note I've ever written)**

 _ **The suggested reading material for this time is: Time Locked: Pressed, by VCRx.**_

Chapter 11

Percy POV

We went back on deck. Clarisse had ran off to gods know where on the ship. Probably thinks she went too far. Good thing, because she did. No one, and I mean NO ONE, talks about Annabeth like that. Serves her right. Teach her a lesson.

"Percy, we need you to help get us through to the other side." Cheryl called out to me from the other side. "Coming!" I ran over there, and said, "Cheryl, if at any time I seem to be going into the whirlpool, help me to get the boat out. Charybdis is a strong monster, and I'll need all the help I can get. A shame Sam isn't here, but I guess we'll have to deal with it."

I prayed to all the gods. Right now, we were in a very dangerous situation. One small step too far on either side, and we would either die, or I would get too exhausted to pilot the boat afterwards. I willed the water to push the _Orion III_ **(In case you haven't realized, that's the name of the boat)** through the narrow slit of water that would allow us to stay out of Scylla's reach, while being able to get out of the whirlpool. "Come on… Don't fail me now. Don't fail me now." I muttered to myself. The _Orion III_ started to rock like a child on a swing, tossing and turning and nearly flipping over twice. I looked over the rail. "Cheryl! Now would be a good time!" We were slowly but surely slipping in towards the gaping cavern of Charybdis' mouth. "I'm trying! This is too strong!" What would Annabeth do? I thought. "Jeremy! Get me a rope!" I had a crazy idea. One that would most likely end up with my death or all our deaths. "Jenny, anyone taught you how to do the spell that lets you go up in the air?" **(In case you couldn't tell, she's a daughter of Hecate)** "Yeah! Why?" This was going as well as I could get for now. Jeremy got me the rope. I tied myself to the rope, and tied one end of the rope to the boat. "Jenny, on my count, use the incantation and send me towards… that side! 3. 2. 1. Do it. Now!" "Incantare: Mitte Volans!" She seemed hesitant. I wonder why… I blasted off towards the center of the Triangle, with the ship towed behind me. I kept on going, hoping that I would be able to pull the ship out of the whirlpool. I heard a loud jerk. I was getting pulled back. "INCANTARE: AUFERO SARCINA!" I stopped flying off to the distance. I started falling. Oh gods… Let's hope the water is deep enough. I hit the surface and blacked out.

 **LINEBREAKNOTICEDTHATJENNYJUSTGOTAROLE**

Jeremy POV

We sped out of the whirlpool. "Okay, Jenny, now would be a good time to bring him back." "Erm… One problem… I forgot how to remove incantations." "What? You didn't think that you should've told us that?" "He didn't give me the chance." I sighed. "Okay then… Kennedy, get Clarisse. We need to get Percy to stop. Jenny, IM Lou Ellen. Ask her. Cheryl, get the water for Jenny's IM." People rushed into position. Kennedy, Clarisse and I went over to the rope. "On one, pull. On two, get ready for the next bout. One! Two! One! Two!" We pulled the rope closer and closer to the boat. I shouldn't have brought such a long rope… "INCANTARE: AUFERO SARCINA!" After a while, we heard a loud shout from behind us. Jenny got it. The rope fell towards the surface. "Okay, Jenny, help us reel him in." We pulled him back onto the ship. He was out cold. "Thanks, Percy." I murmured. He just saved our lives.

 **AN: They're in the Bermuda Triangle now! YAY! Now you can wait for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: I am STILL looking for a person to beta, so yeah… I got my own beta, however. (Expect slower updates) (Thanks, Iceflight398) PM me if you need one. In response to Izzybella12, she just didn't get the memo. Anyways…**

 _ **Recommended book of the update: The Black-Hearted Warrior by Izzybella12**_

 _ **Note from the beta:**_ _ **你好，**_ _ **I'm the beta! Yay! Aren't you all happy to meet me? I'm looking for someone to beta for my Hetalia stories, so if anyone's interested, just PM me. I'm starting to feel super connected to this story (almost like a teacher-student connection), so if anyone tries to insult it in the reviews, I will personally hunt you down and kill you in your sleep! So be nice, okay?**_

Chapter 12

Cheryl POV

I saw a black ram charging towards a chariot. The chariot was red, drawn by a white horse. On it was a green man. Like, his skin was literally green. WTF. A helmet dropped from the sky. The ram ran over to it, then put it on, ramming its head into the helmet, then rising up. The chariot suddenly started to be driven away by the green man. Faster and faster it went. The ram chased it. The chariot was drawn all the way down underground. The ram took out a coin with its hooves. It flipped it. Heads. I don't even know remember how he flipped it, but he did. The ram walked away, and the crew left, panting. A lightning bolt was painted on the chariot as soon as they left. Loud shouts rose from them.

I woke up with a jolt, my face dripping with sweat. The orientation film that we had been shown mentioned that dreams of demigods often had meaning to them. I walked over to Jeremy's room. "Jeremy, how's Percy?" I asked.

"Still out, what's the matter?"

"I saw something in my dream, and I think I know what it means… It's not good."

Kennedy came rushing into the room, clearly having been watching over Percy for a while. His eyes were all covered in black, and his face drooped down low. "Jeremy, Percy's awake," he said.

We ran over to Percy's room.

"Percy?" Jeremy asked.

Percy groaned.

"Percy, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit with a thousand arrows at once. Per cell."

Jeremy turned to me. "Cheryl, get some water."

I took out the plug at the bottom of his messy room, and let enough water get through, then put the plug back. I willed it to get in the bucket that was always there for Percy's convenience.

"Here," I said.

"Pour it on me," Percy said.

I did as he told me. "You want more?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I pulled the plug again and made the water go directly to him. "Tell me when you've had enough."

After a while, he said, "That's enough."

I pushed the plug in.

"Jeremy, get on deck. If you don't mind, I want to rest a bit first. It still hurts a bit, you know. Try doing the incantation not as early next time," said Percy.

"Okay then. I'll leave Cheryl to help you," replied Jeremy.

"So. What did you want to tell me?" Percy asked.

"I had a dream."

"Tell me."

I repeated the details of the dream.

"Hmmm… Sounds interesting. The black ram is a sacred animal of Hades. But I have no idea what is the chariot symbolizing. Lightning bolt. Zeus. Helmet. Hmm…Must be the Helm of Darkness, seeing that it's supposedly missing. Underground also helps. The white horse probably is Poseidon, although I don't know if it has any meaning, but I don't know about the green man. The coin could mean Hermes… I'll think about it."

 **3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197…**

Annabeth POV

I was starving. They hadn't given me a single molecule of food since I was captured. I'm pretty sure they don't have morals. I can't even starve to death since they put a spell on me. Ugh. I can't do anything. Nor can I die of thirst, because of that spell. On the other hand, they've learned how to torture someone other than raping them. They now not only rape me, but also whip me, hang me over a fire, and pour a bucket of Cocytus' water on me.

"Hello, darling."

Oh, gods. I knew that voice. Alabaster C. Torrington. Son of Hecate. LEADER of the Hecate cabin. Also, the leader of them in the Second Titan War.

"You look great in those… lack of clothes of yours. Would be a shame if you had a big scar over there."

Did I mention that they took away the little clothes I had earlier? Yes? Ok. Oh, and Alabaster was also half of a maniac.

He took out the whip. "You see, I've made a few… Adjustments, to this whip I have. It seems like it's now sharp, and made with Celestial Bronze." He whipped me on the arm. "Oops! Well, let's begin with your torture, oh 'mighty savior of Olympus'." He started whipping me.

I took the pain. What else could I do? "Oh gods, please let Percy find me. Or Nico. Or Will. Or Leo. Gods, even a mortal. Just let it stop," I thought.

A guard went in. He whispered something to Alabaster.

"You're in luck, Chase. It appears we have had an intruder."

 **AN: Cliffie ending! See y'all next time!**


	15. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi! By the time you see this chapter, I probably have another songfic up for you guys and gals to read! Go check it out! In other news, my beta is off the grid, and I received two flames, one of which I deleted.**

 _ **Recommended Book: Constellations by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**_

Chapter 13

Kennedy POV

"So, Percy," I asked, "Why aren't we going to DOA on land?" **(This is for you, Izzybella12)**

"Uh… Gaea may not awake for a long while, but she can still do some minor things like earthquakes and stuff. I think she would like make a bazillion earthquakes that end up with the 6 of us separately surrounded by fissures because of what we did last year," Percy replied, hesitating. I wonder why he hesitated before answering… That's weird. Anyway, we were headed towards an island in the distance.

"Also, we're kinda low on some supplies that we will probably need later on. Let's just say that a mission to wherever Annabeth is will probably need some gear. I'm pretty sure we can get some of that stuff on Polyphemus' island." He sounded more confident now.

"So…" I asked, "What do we actually need?"

"First of all," he said, "we need some Celestial Bronze so that we can get the Athena cabin and Hephaestus cabin to fix that communication device to find Leo."

"Who's Leo?" I asked.

"Leo is… was… is… One of the Seven, a man who can use pyrokinesis, killer of Gaea, maker of the _Argo II_ … Oh, and first user of the Physician's Cure since Ancient Greece," he answered.

"Okay, go on."

"Second of all, we need to get some food. Did you notice we forgot to pack enough food? We didn't expect to know where Annabeth is. Polyphemus has his sheep, which I'm sure will serve as food."

"Are you sure those sheep are edible? Maybe we should just hit up Walmart when we get to LA."

"Ermmm… Well, we're stopping by for Celestial Bronze, anyways, so yeah. Might as well."

"Ok."

 **LINEBREAKISSADBECAUSEHISCOMPUTERGOTINFECTEDWITHNOVARAMBLERRU**

Percy POV

I don't even know why I'm complying with this. I mean, yes, that's what Apollo told me, but surely there's some way to prevent it, right? Of course, for the sake of the quest, I'll do it, but… I wish there was another way.

 **LINEBREAKISWORRIEDABOUTPERCY**

Annabeth POV

They left me alone. The silence frightened me, to be completely honest. Also, I wonder who would even have the guts to come in here. Percy? Nico? Assuming they knew the location…

It's so silent over here.

So creepy.

So gloomy.

So dark.

So moody.

So scary.

So lonely.

So grim.

So sullen.

Almost as if it was intentional, so that our ADHD would torture us.

Using us against us.

Tearing ourselves apart.

 **AN: OK, this was kind of a shorter chapter, but I have my mid-term tests right now, so I'm quite busy and I wanted to still get updates out for you guys and gals out there. As always, R &R, and don't flame.**


	16. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello! As you may have noticed, an idiot that I trusted made my FF known to the whole world, including people that hate me… A lot. So, just don't mind the flames. Sorry for the lateness, my beta's been having mid-terms now that mine are over…On the other hand, I just posted a second story, which unfortunately doesn't have a beta currently due to her time limitations. It's called A World In Chaos, and is about World War Three.**

 _Okay, you guys know the drill! If you don't have anything nice or constructive to say, shut your trap._ 谢谢！

 _ **Recommended Book: Letters to FF by Purplecow111**_

Chapter 14

Jeremy POV

"Land ahoy!" I shouted.

We were quickly approaching Polyphemus' island, the great flat piece of land that was covered by the pure white fleeces of Polyphemus' sheep. Ahead of us was one of the most dangerous locations on Earth, yet it seemed so calming. The clear blue sky and the leaf green grass that resembled a Windows XP desktop looked so inviting, it was hard to imagine the danger ahead, but all of us knew that the serene environment was stained with the blood of many demigods, slain by the worst Cyclops to ever grace this world.

"Everyone get on deck, we got work to do once we get there and we gotta split the workload," I told them.

"What is it now, Driver?" Clarisse said. Apparently, my dad's job and the name of the planet made her think that she's pretty much my boss. Admittedly, she is way more senior than me, but still…

"We're almost at the island. We have to split our duties and know who's going for the bronze and who's going for the sheep, or we might not have enough time," I replied, "I guess Percy and I will lead two teams?"

"Yeah, sure. Am I doing bronze or food?" Percy replied.

"Bronze."

"Okay. I want Kennedy and Cheryl. You can get Clarisse and Jenny."

"Cool." And thus we went off on our separate ways. I slowly led Clarisse and Jenny towards the cave, where the man-eating sheep resided, making sure that Polyphemus wasn't in the cave.

"Shhh…" I silenced them. We were approaching the man-eating sheep soon, and quickly. I told them our plan. "Clarisse, keep watch for Polyphemus. Jenny, you take the left, I'll take the right. Clarisse, just yell if you see him."

"On my count. 3. 2. 1. Go!" Jenny and I rushed towards the herd of sheep, our blades in hand, chopping the sheep up. "Ahh!" I heard Kennedy yell in the distance. Damn it. That stupid cyclops trying to make us its dinner.

"Jenny, Clarisse, let's go over there! We've got enough mutton for now!" I shouted to them, running over to the beach. "Oh, Kennedy, please be fine…" I thought to myself. Oh gods, what was going on?

Percy POV

"Ahh!" Kennedy yelled on the other side of the beach. Just as Apollo said. He's going to die. I didn't even try to stop it from happening. I just sent him to his death. Maybe I could have made him sick with the food. Maybe I could have killed Polyphemus before letting the others onto the island. Oh, my gods. Why. This can't be happening.

"KENNEDY!" I rushed towards him. Maybe I could still save him. Maybe.

I saw Polyphemus hanging Kennedy up high, with Kennedy's arms flailing around, unable to do anything to free himself.

"AHHH! YOUNG DEMIGOD MEAT!" I heard Polyphemus yell. Acting instinctively, I took out Annabeth's cap from my rucksack. She thought I might have needed it.

"YO! POLYPHEMUS!" I formed a stupid plan. Then again, I'm known for them…

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY FEEDING OF DEMIGODS?!"

"IT IS I, NOBODY!" As I said, a stupid plan.

"NOBODY! YOU RETURN!" He yelled, throwing down Kennedy. Ouch. Let's hope he's alright.

"YES! AND I'M HERE TO RID THIS WORLD OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" I saw Jeremy, Jenny and Clarisse run towards Polyphemus. They spotted Kennedy, running towards him. Good.

"AGHHHHHH!"

I climbed onto his back. "YO, UGLY! THIS WORLD'S GOT NINETY-NINE PROBLEMS AND YOU'RE NO LONGER ONE OF THEM!" Stupid, I know. He attempted to respond by thrashing around. I continued climbing, reaching his head. "NOBODY POKED YOUR EYE TWICE AND NOBODY'S GONNA POKE IT OUT AGAIN!" I did what I said I did. I poked his eye.

"AHHHHHHH! NOBODY, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" I'm not going to say who said what. It's too obvious.

I climbed over a bit. "So this is his ear…" I thought to myself. I went in, yelling insults on the way. I went through the eardrum. Boy, was it gooey. "And this is the brain." I crawled down to the spinal cord, covered in what seemed like some kind of brain juice or something like that. Jeez, that brain is tiny. "3. 2. 1." I braced myself for impact as I sliced it clean apart. I felt myself falling. We were not close enough for the water for me to move it, and Cheryl was nowhere to be seen. Shoot. Even if she was nearby, I was invisible… I took off the cap and yelled. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

I landed on the ground with a thud. I saw Jeremy and the rest of the food crew rushing over, as well as Kennedy.

"Cheryl's on her way," said Kennedy, "come on, Percy, just hang on." Right… I sent her to the opposite side of the island. I heard voices coming from different directions. He sounded very worried. I hate how I'm being the target of all their woes right now. The prophecy already told them one will die. I calmed myself down, and, like the hero I was, I blacked out.

Jeremy POV

"Percy!" I ran over to him. "He's still got a pulse. Kennedy, where's Cheryl?"

"I sent an Iris Message her way. Cheryl's on her way, but she's on the opposite side of the island," Kennedy replied, "We got to get him water, and fast. He doesn't look like he'll last long." We heard Percy moan, waking up again after a short time being blacked out.

"Don't die on me, Prissy!" Clarisse shouted.

"I'm… I'm not g… going to ma… make it… One must die… Ap… Apollo s… said it was Ke… Kennedy. I… tried to s… save him…" He winced. "Cla… Clarissse. Get th… them to DOA. The… the bar… barter… S… sav…save A… Anna… Annabeth. T… tell h… her I… I'm s… s… sorry…" With that, he breathed his last.

The Hero of Olympus reduced to a dead body, saving a young demigod. The defeater of Kronos, defeated by a mere cyclops. I couldn't believe it. None of us could believe it. We were all in tears.

"What's the matter?" Cheryl finally arrived, just a few minutes too late.

"It… It's Pe… Percy… He's dead!" I cried.

"What?!" Cheryl immediately went over to the body. "Percy… No. No. This can't be true. Percy, wake up. Percy. Percy, please. Please. Wake up. No. No. This can't be happening. No. I can't believe it. I won't believe it. You aren't gone. Percy. Please. Percy. Please. Wake up." She was distraught, with her eye bawling out. "No. No. This isn't real."

I patted her on the back, still crying. "We knew one of us would die. All we can hope is that Hades lets him come back to us." We slowly stopped our tears.

"We should take his body. He needs a proper funeral at Olympus. He saved the world. Twice. On the other hand, we need to get going." Clarisse stood up. She got out a post-it, and wrote the address for Olympus on it. She threw down a drachma. The body disappeared. "He's in the gods' hands now. Come on, get up, and let's get going. Don't be as much of a Prissy as Prissy was."

 **AN: So, Percy's dead. Then again, some of us are already dead inside. I hated myself when I wrote this, but it was a necessary evil. On that happy note, have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi! I'm hoping you guys have forgiven me for killing Percy, but, in all honesty, as I said last time, it was a necessary evil. My beta is again off the grid, and I've been busy with exams, so sorry if it doesn't seem like the best writing I've made.**

 _ **Recommended Book: Death by Don Socrates**_

Chapter 15

Kennedy POV

I can't believe it. He sacrificed himself for us. No. For me. He's gone. All because of me. He's gone. Oh gods. I might as well have killed him. Oh. My. Gods. No. Grover. The empathy link. "Clarisse?" I started to worry. If Percy's dead, what about Grover? "Yes?" She replied.

"What's going to happen to Grover?"

"Don't worry. Grover's fine. I I'M-ed him just a second ago. He severed the link just in time. Thank the gods for that."

"Well, let's get going." We started to carry the lamb and bronze back to the boat, when Jenny suddenly yelled, "Look! Over there!" I gazed towards the top of the grassy hill that we saw when we arrived at the isle. And I saw something that I could not have imagined. The Helm of Darkness. With only one small problem. There was a monster there. One with nine heads. The Hydra.

"Great. Not only do we have to climb up that mountain, we also have to fight the Hydra while doing it," I said. Another monster quickly came out. "Great, another one of the most stupidly annoying monsters. The Sphinx. Percy said that she didn't even use her old question about man anymore and just asks trivia, and without a child of Athena… Let's hope we get lucky."

We climbed up the hill. "WELLLLLLLLCCCCOOOOOMMMMEEE TTOOOOOOOOOOOO AANNNNNNNNNNNNSSSWEEER TTTHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!" Answer That Riddle. Percy mentioned this once. Apparently these are just trivia questions and not actually riddles. "You will have 20 riddles to answer, that will be corrected by a scoring machine made by Hephaestus himself, while dodging the acid of my dear friend here the Hydra! Please answer with a Number 2 pencil." Okay… 20 trivia questions. That's easy. The Hydra is the hard part. "Clarisse, you get rid of the Hydra. Jeremy, go with her."

"QUESTION 1: What is the capital of Bulgaria?" Sofia. I scribbled down the answer.

"Question 2: What is the square root of 16?" 4. Easy.

"Question 3: Which US President signed the Emancipation Proclamation?" Abraham Lincoln. Annabeth answered this one.

"Question 4: How many years has it been since the death of Shakespeare?" 401. We just had a celebration last year. Whew. These are getting tough.

"Question 5: How many goals has the Brazilian footballer Pele scored in his career?" 1281. Thank the gods for randomly reading the entirety of the Guinness World Records.

"Question 6: How many percent of the Earth's water is in glaciers?" 2.15%.

"Question 7: Recite the first thousand digits of τ." Uhh… What? Screw it, I'm not doing this stupid quiz.

"Hey, guess what?" With that, I wacked it on the head with its answering machine, then unsheathed my sword.

"ARGHHHH!" It charged towards me, its claws out, ready to kill. I dodged. Ducked. Parried. Thrust. Ran. Parried another blow. Ran again. Thrust. Dodged the claws. Climbed up a tree. It tried to fall the tree. I fell down as it shook the tree. Claws out, it swiped at my blade. I could only watch as my sword broke against its claws. "Shit. JENNY! CHERYL!" I panicked. Using my broken sword, I attempted to use it as a dagger, stabbing it in the arm. It roared, swiping its claws at me. I dodged the hit and ran back, panting, sweat falling on my glasses, obscuring my vision. I threw it away and prayed to the gods for survival. The prophecy only decreed one death, right? The sphinx caught up to me and pounced, pinning me to the ground. I desperately threw the broken sword at its heart, only for it to be blocked by a swipe from one of its claws. Guess I'm going to join Percy…

"INCANTARE: FUGIS UT LUNA!" The sphinx started to float upwards, higher and higher and higher until we couldn't see it any more, then she said, "INCANTARE: AUFERO SARCINA!" Then the sphinx started falling… falling… and after a loud sonic boom, landed as a pile of golden dust. Over in the distance, I saw that Jeremy and Clarisse had also just defeated the Hydra.

"Very well then. Let's just get this helmet and get out of this place," Jeremy said, holding the object of our troubles, "We don't want any mor…" His words were cut short as a giant chasm opened in the floor, making us fall… and fall… and fall…

 **AN: Whew, that was close! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I felt like that was a good point to end the chapter. And by the way, τ, or Tau, is 2π. There's a Numberphile video on it.**


End file.
